


After The End

by ReapersArch



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersArch/pseuds/ReapersArch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl and Sophie after the ending of both the book and the movie jumbled into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The End

Sophie woke early in the morning, dim grey light shone in through the windows. She peered through the small crack of her door; Calcifer cast a soft dancing light that bathed the empty entry room in a warm orange glow.  
Thinking it was far too early for anyone else in the castle too be up, she padded silently into the room. She sat in the small wooden chair that always took up residence beside the fire demon. As Cal’s sleepy embers warmed her bare legs, she marvelled at the smooth skin of her hands, void of wrinkles or liver spots, they were the hands of a young lady. Yes, the curse was long gone.  
“Beautiful.” Howls soft growl tickled Sophie’s ear. She nearly fell into Calcifer as she jumped from the chair, startled. She whirled around in a torrent of silver hair and white nightgown, to find a grinning wizard, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.  
“Howl,” Sophie sighed. “You gave me such a fright. I didn’t even hear you come down the stairs.” She put a hand to her racing heart.  
“That’s because I didn’t want you to.” Howl’s answering smile caught Sophie completely off guard. He had a way of smiling, such a unique smile that could leave you breathless just thinking about it. Sophie felt her heart skip as the Wizard pulled her into his arms. His chest was bare and smooth; she felt his heart beat strong and reassuring under her cheek. She sighed, but even to her ears it sounded as if she had moaned.  
Howl chuckled under his breath. “Why don’t you come up to bed…with me?” Sophie froze, she could feel her cheeks becoming hot and she didn’t doubt that her face was red as a tomato. Yet even though she usually shied away from this topic with Howl, Sophie knew that she wanted nothing more than to go with him. Howl had suggested it on more than one occasion and each time Sophie had shot him down good naturedly, claiming she wasn’t ready. But if she were to be honest with herself, she was more than ready. She craved Howls gentle touch, longed for him to hold her close. But, she was scared. Scared of her lack of experience, and it was no secret that Howl had been with countless other girls. How could she ever compete at a game she had never even played?  
“Uh-oh, what are you gunna do Sophie?” Sophie was pulled back from her thoughts by Calcifers sharp popping laughter. She turned her head towards the troublesome fire demon. His wide purple mouth was upturned into a huge toothy grin, his orange eyes squinting slightly.  
“Calcifer, you bloody-” Sophie gently placing one slender finger over his lips cutting Howls angry retort short. His eyes widened as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and whispered smoothly into his ear.  
“No need to be angry with him, I know exactly what I’m going to do.” Feeling brave and ignoring the storm of butterflies in her stomach, she gently bit Howls ear lobe and tugged playfully on it. Before she could react, Howl had taken Sophie in his arms and was halfway up the stairs. Her breath left her in a huff as Howl smiled at her, his eyes filled with love as he looked down at her. And that’s when Sophie knew for sure that she was ready to go trough with this, because she had one thing that none of the other girls had. Howl’s unwavering love. 

Howls bedroom was glittering with the many jewels that decorated his room. Sophie could hardly breathe as he slowly laid her down on the bed. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and her mind was spinning. Was she really going to go through with this? Then She felt Howls hand gliding up her thigh, his mouth kissing and sucking against her neck. She moaned. Howl smiled against her throat and moved his body so he was balancing his weight on his elbows as he lay over her. He moved confidently… yet he was hesitant. She could feel the slight pause as he moved from her jawline to her collarbone, were his hands shaking?  
Knowing that Howl was just as nervous, despite all his experience, gave Sophie the resolve to set her fears aside, even if it was just for the night. With that in mind she gently placed her hands on his chest, pushing back. Confusion clouded Howls brilliant blue eyes until he saw Sophie reaching for the end of her gown. His face morphed into a mask of shock as he realized what she was doing.  
“Sophie.” His voice shook with a heated want as he protested. “If you want to stop…” Howl bit his lower lip and looked away. Sophie only smiled and pulled off her gown, exposing her smooth unblemished skin. Howl let out a small huff, and moved gently over her, his hands on either side of her, not daring to touch her without consent. She smiled and linked her hands behind his neck, pulling herself up to nibbled on his ear.  
“You can touch me Howl.” As soon as the words left her mouth she felt his hands on her back, moving down to her hips. He kissed her hard, slightly bruising her lips and laying her back against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, sweet and hopefully leaves you wanting more. ;)


End file.
